disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Imma Rusher/Old Friend, the New Girl Pt 1
At the dojo (summer break)-- Katie's POV Jack is sparring with Kim while Jerry, Eddie and I are watching them. Milton got a date with Julie so he wasn't there to practice. Then I heard a phone ringing in Jack's backpack. "Jack, it's your phone!" "Katie, if you hadn't notice, I'm in a middle of fight here!" "But Jack, it's Kyle" "Kyle?" He was kinda distracted and Kim did a flying side kick right in his stomach. "Rule number one, Jack. Never got distracted," "Katie, give me the phone," "Ooh... Someone's excited to talk from his friend," And then Jack kept talking and talking and then laughed a little on the phone his best friend, Kyle. "What's wrong with him? He was never distracted like that before," "I think he's happy, to hear from his old friend," And then Jack walks in with a huge grin on his face. "Katie, let's go home," "Why?" "Cause Kyle's here! And Kyle would be staying with us for the summer break!" "No way!" "Way! Guys, we have to go. Bye," "Bye Jack," --At the dojo (the next day)-- Kim's POV I was practicing punching dummies with Milton when Jack, Katie and a girl walked in while chatting with each other. Jack seems very happy that time. "Hey Jack, who's that girl?" Jerry, of course being the first one to ask. "This pretty lady? Hehe, she's Kyle," Kyle? So the best friend he kept mentioning on and on and on is a girl? Wait, I'm not jealous, right? How can I be jealous. I'm just, just his friend. '' "Wait- Kyle's a girl?" "Yeah. And she'll be joining us for the whole summer. Where's Rudy? I want to introduce Kyle to him," Then I pulled back Katie and whispered, "So, she is Jack's old friend who he kept mentioning to us?" "Um, duhh. Why? Oh my god, Kim, are you jealous?" "I-I-I'm not jealous. Wh-why would I?" I stammered nervosuly. Jack might be clueless, but his sister Katie, is smarter than him. Meaning, she might know my feelings to Jack. ''Wait, feelings? What feelings? Wake up, Kim. You're he's friend and nothing's gonna change it. "Mmhmm? Whatever. But, if you do like my brother, you have to admit it.Before it's too late," Kim's POV 'But, if you do like my brother, you have to admit it. Before it's too late,' Before it's too late? What was that suppose to mean? Does Jack likes... Kyle? Of course he likes Kyle. She's pretty, kind, friendly, and they're best friends for like seven years. *sighs* What am I thinking? If he do likes Kyle then, what's it to me? Jack's just.. Jack. My friend. Not more. Right? *sighs* I'm hopeless. Kyle's POV I am so happy I can meet Jack and Katie! I thought I will never met them again. I spend the whole day at the dojo hanging out with Jack's friends and they show me the town. It was a very fun spending the day with those guys. And I make a new friend, a girl, she's pretty. Her name's Kim. And I think Jack likes her. *chuckles* Well, spending time with the gang are fun. But all I want is spending time with Jack at the skate park.Don't get me wrong. It's not that I like him or something. I miss him so much and I just wanna have fun with him. I love him. I love him. But, as a friend.And I think he likes Kim.You know, the awesome and funny southern blonde. She's cool. "Jack, I had loads of fun today. But can I please hangout with only you at the skate park tomorrow? Just the three of us. Please? " "Three of us?" "Yeah. You, me and Ethan . He will be there too tomorrow," "Ethan? Why would he come miles from Colorado to Seaford?" "Well, don't you remember? He has an aunt here, duhh. Aunt Milicent?" "Oh... But his Aunt Milicent's-" "Dead. I know. His family's here to sell her house. And he'll be here for three days," "So, you mean, Ethan-" "Yes! Ethan would be there! And we will have fun. Like we used to, back in Colorado," "So, just the three of us?" "Just the three of us," "Okay. Can't wait to see Ethan," "Jack, it's almost dark. Get Katie. I wanna call Ethan and ask him what time will he be here," So I picked up my phone and dialled Ethan's number. "Hey Eth, so what time's your flight? Three? Okay. Sweet. See ya," I hung up the phone and wait for Jack and Katie. I can't wait for tomorrow. Dun, dun, dun... Who is this Ethan guy? What happen between Jack and Kim? Keep reading guys! I'll update another chapter tomorrow as I have nothing to do cause in Malaysia it's holidays! Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! Have a very merry Christmas! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts